Light bars or emergency lights of the type used on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, utilize warning signal lights to produce a variety of light signals. These light signals involve the use of various colors and patterns. In the past these warning signal lights have utilized incandescent and halogen light sources having reflective back support members and colored filters.
Many problems exist with the known methods for producing warning light signals. One particular problem with known light sources is their reliance on mechanical components to revolve or oscillate the lamps to produce the desired light signal. Additionally, these components increase the size of the light bar or emergency lights which may adversely affect the vehicles aerodynamic characteristics. Moreover, there is an increased likelihood that a breakdown of the light bar or light source will occur requiring the repair or replacement of the defective component. Finally, the known light bars and light sources require a relatively large amount of electrical current during operation. The demands upon the electrical power system for a vehicle may therefore exceed available electrical resources reducing optimization of performance.
In the past the most common light sources being used in light bars or emergency lights were halogen lamps or gaseous discharge xenon lamps. These lamps emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from a sealed light enclosure or emergency light and which may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these lamps consume large amounts of current requiring a large power supply or large battery or electrical source which may be especially problematic for use with a vehicle. These lamps also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions which may interfere with radio communications for a vehicle. Finally, these lamps, which are not rugged, have relatively short life cycles necessitating frequent replacement.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of filters to produce a desired color. Filtering techniques produce more heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, changing the color of a light source requires the physical removal of the filter from the light source or emergency light and the insertion of a new filter. Furthermore, filters fade or flake over time rendering the filters unable to consistently produce a desired color for observation in an emergency situation.
These problems associated with traditional signaling lamps are exacerbated by the fact that creating multiple light signals requires multiple signaling lamps. Further, there is little flexibility in modifying the light signal created by a lamp. For example, changing a stationary lamp into one that rotates or oscillates would require a substantial modification to the light bar which may not be physically or economically possible.
To attempt to solve the above identified and other problems Light Emitting Diodes (LED""s) are being used to replace the gaseous discharge or incandescent lamps as used as automotive warning signal light sources.
LED""s are particularly useful in the production of true light color output because LED""s may be manufactured to provide a specific light wavelength at any desired frequency associated with a desired color. LED""s are therefore capable of producing intense coloring associated with emergency vehicles, i.e., red, blue, amber, green, and clear or white.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the absence of flexibility for the provision of variable intensity for the light sources to increase the number of available distinct and independent visual light effects. In certain situations it may be desirable to provide a variable intensity for a light signal or a modulated intensity for a light signal to provide a unique light effect to facilitate observation by an individual. In addition, the provision of a variable or modulated intensity for a light signal may further enhance the ability to provide a unique desired light effect for observation by an individual.
No warning lights are known which are flexible and which utilize a variable light intensity to modify a standard lighting effect. The warning lights as known are generally limited to a flashing light signal. Alternatively, other warning signal lights may provide a sequential illumination of light sources. No warning or utility light signals are known which simultaneously provide for modulated and/or variable power intensity for a known type of light signal to create a unique and desirable type of lighting effect.
No warning signal lights are known which provide an irregular or random light intensity to a warning signal light to provide a desired lighting effect. Also, no warning light signals are known which provide a regular pattern of variable or modulated light intensity for a warning signal light to provide a desired type of lighting effect. Further, no warning light signals are known which combine a desired type of light effect with either irregular variable light intensity or regular modulated light intensity to provide a unique and desired combination lighting effect.
It has also not been known to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signal such as flashing, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, variable, rotational, alternating, strobe, and/or combination light effects. In this regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency or utility vehicle which provides the appearance of rotation or other types of light signals without the necessity of a mechanical devices. In addition, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a flashing, modulated, variable, oscillating, rotational, alternating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of mechanical devices.
In view of the above, there is a need for a warning signal light that:
(1) Is capable of producing multiple light signals;
(2) Produces the appearance of a revolving or oscillating light signal without relying upon mechanical components;
(3) Generates little heat;
(4) Uses substantially less electrical current;
(5) Produces significantly reduced amounts of electromagnetic emissions;
(6) Is rugged and has a long life cycle;
(7) Produces a truer light output color without the use of filters;
(8) Is positionable at a variety of locations about an emergency vehicle; and
(9) Provides variable power intensity to the light source without adversely affecting the vehicle operator""s ability to observe objects while seated within the interior of the vehicle.
In the past, flashing light signals emanating from light bars have been used to signal the presence of an emergency situation necessitating caution. A need exists to provide alternative colored LED light signals which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signal such as flashing, alternating, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, variable, rotational, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of spatially inefficient and bulky mechanical devices. In that regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides any of the above-identified types of warning light signals without the necessity of mechanical devices.
Another problem encountered during use of LED light sources is the optimization of the efficiency of the LED light sources for the provision of maximized illumination. Insufficient electrical current provided to the LED""s results in non-optimized illumination, and excess current may burn the LED""s out, damage the driving circuitry, and/or reduce the operational life of the LED""s. In the past manufacturing discrepancies have occurred between different lots of LED""s where the different lots of LED""s have slightly different electrical properties. The maximization of the illumination for individual or groups of LED""s is therefore problematic due to the inclusion of the LED""s within standardized electrical circuitry. Customization of each circuit containing individual LED""s is cost prohibitive. In addition, LED""s having different frequencies or colors may also have different electrical properties reducing optimization within standardized circuitry. Further, individual LED""s may degrade at different rates. A need exists to initially test or screen one or more LED""s for initial conformance to known electrical specifications for inclusion within standardized circuitry. A need also exists to periodically monitor the voltage and/or current drop across one or more individual LED""s to adjust the duty cycle of the LED""s during use, for optimization of illumination during the life span of the LED""s.
According to the invention, there is provided a light emitting diode (LED) warning signal light which may be depicted in several embodiments. In general, the warning signal light may be formed of a single LED light source, a single row or an array of light emitting diode light sources configured on a light support and in electrical communication with a controller, compensator, and a power supply, battery, or other electrical source. The warning signal light may provide various light signals, colored light signals, or combination light signals for use by a vehicle. These light signals may include a strobe light, a pulsating light, a revolving light, a flashing light, a modulated or variable intensity light, an oscillating light, an alternating light, and/or any combination thereof. Additionally, the warning signal light may be capable of displaying symbols, characters, or arrows. Simulated or actual rotating and oscillating light signals may be produced by sequentially illuminating columns of LED""s on a stationary or rotatable light support in combination with the provision of variable power intensity from the controller. Alternative colored LED light sources may also be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of warning light signals as previously identified.
A plurality of light sources each containing an array or singular LED may be in electrical communication with a power supply and a controller to selectively illuminate the LED""s to provide for the appearance of a revolving, modulating, variable, strobe, oscillating, alternating, pulsating, and/or flashing light source or any combinations thereof. The controller is preferably in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED""s to modulate the power intensity for the LED light sources for variable illumination of the LED light sources.
A principal advantage of the present invention is the optimization of performance of a warning signal light which is capable of producing several different types of light signals or combinations of light signals.
Another principal advantage of the present invention is to be rugged and have a relatively longer life cycle than traditional warning signal lights.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to produce a truer or pure light output color without the use of filters.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to allow the user to adjust the color of the light signal without having to make a physical adjustment from a multi-colored panel.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the light signal produced may be easily customized by the user via a controller or microprocessor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is formed of a relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation and which fulfills the intended purpose without fear of failure or injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source for creation of bright bursts of intense white or colored light to enhance the visibility and safety of a vehicle in an emergency signaling situation.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which produces brilliant lighting in any of the colors associated with an emergency vehicle light signal such as red, blue, amber, green, and/or white.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which has an extended life cycle and continues to operate at maximum efficiency throughout its life cycle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which draws less current and/or has a reduced power requirement from a power source for a vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which functions under cooler operating temperatures and conditions thereby minimizing the exposure of heat to adjacent component parts which, in turn, reduces damage caused by excessive heat.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source having simplified compensating electronic circuitry for use as a component within standardized electrical circuitry of an electrical signaling system having known electrical characteristics.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which includes LED technology and which is operated by a controller to provide any desired type or color of light signal including but not limited to rotational, pulsating, oscillating, strobe, flashing, alternating, variable, and/or modulated light signals without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which is capable of simultaneously producing several different types of light signals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which includes a controller having compensating software which may sense and adjust the current exposed to an LED module to modify the duty cycle for illuminated LED""s to compensate for a current or voltage drop.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED module which includes a compensator for initial adjustment of the electrical characteristics of the LED module for optimization within a light emitting diode signaling system.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and which may be connected to a modulated power source to provide variable power intensity for the light source which in turn is used to create any desired type, pattern, or combination of light effects.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED""s), integral to a circuit board or LED mounting surface, where the LED""s may be aligned in a single row or in vertical columns and horizontal rows.
Still another advantage of the present the invention is the provision of an LED support member supporting an array of colored LED""s and a controller capable of selectively illuminating the LED""s of the same color to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another advantage of the invention is the provision of a light emitting diode support member having LED""s disposed about at least two sides and a controller capable of producing light signals on each side which are independent of each other.
Still another advantage of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable to an emergency vehicle, including but not limited to automobiles, ambulances, trucks, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and/or any other type of vehicle in which warning signal or emergency lights are utilized.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light having a controller in electrical communication with a plurality of light supports or single light sources for the provision of a modulated power intensity to the light sources.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which may include a substantially conical shaped reflector or culminator positioned adjacent to the light source.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a substantially conical reflector which may include concave and/or convex reflective surfaces to assist in the reflection of light emitted from an LED light source.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a longitudinal dimension formed of one or more LED modules which provide a desired type of warning light signal.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support including a circuit board or LED mounting surface having one or more heat sink wells each adapted to receive an individual LED as positioned within each of the heat sink wells.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having one or more reflectors or elongate mirrors disposed in a frame to reflect light emitted from the LED light sources is a desired direction.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a culminator reflector which may be formed of one or more substantially conical reflector cups which are utilized to reflect light emitted from the light sources in a direction desired by an individual.